


Carpe diem

by Efflor19



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efflor19/pseuds/Efflor19
Summary: 完全架空八百年云玩家，也许有常识性错误，提前道歉OOC属于我，裴珉晟和李在爀也属于我，但情人节属于大家
Relationships: Carpe | Lee Jae-Hyeok/diem | Bae Min-Seong
Kudos: 2





	Carpe diem

**Author's Note:**

> 完全架空  
> 八百年云玩家，也许有常识性错误，提前道歉  
> OOC属于我，裴珉晟和李在爀也属于我，但情人节属于大家

裴珉晟百无聊赖地往椅背上靠了靠，重心一个不稳，手中转着的签字笔咯嗒砸到桌子上，会议桌对面的英文代表滔滔不绝的说辞被打断，就连耳机里同传的声音也顿了一下。他冲对面挤出个毫无诚意的笑容表达歉意，顺手调了调领带的位置，盯着浅紫色真丝领带上的气球图案，思绪飘到布里斯托的热气球节。  
“如果贵公司一直没有足够的诚意，”耳机里的声音又软糯又舒服，说出来的话倒是和对面英国人脸上冷若寒霜的神色若合符节，“那我们的谈判也没有必要再继续下去了。”  
裴珉晟满不在乎地挑了挑眉：“那你就他妈的闭嘴。”  
坐在一边压阵的劳苦功高的金副社长明显没想到裴珉晟会蹦出来这么一句话，阻止已经来不及，脸上的神情凄风苦雨，额头上的抬头纹都多了几分沧桑，紧紧盯着对方的脸，好像在看摇摇欲坠的古董花瓶。  
坐在对面的英国人明显没有接受到这句话，歪着头等了几秒，不耐烦地敲了敲耳机。随后蹙紧了眉，最后却只叹口气：“那我们就只能下次再议了。”  
裴珉晟往会议室旁边的同传箱瞟了一眼，不屑地撇撇嘴。  
不翻译脏话的同传算什么好同传。

诶，又是这个声音。温和得像被晒得发烫的泉水，偶尔有些沙哑的尾音莫名感觉像撒娇。裴珉晟果断地走了神，边研究着耳机里的音色，边低头在平板上若有其事地划拉着什么东西，镜头拉近一看——不过是几个张牙舞爪打雪仗的小人。  
“……经过和金副社长的协商，我们达成了最近的合作协议。想必裴社长也已经过目了。请问您对我们后续的合作还有什么高见吗？”对面大概猜到新官上任的裴珉晟是个游手好闲不谙世事的纨绔子弟；再加上裴珉晟懒得做什么博弈谋略，认准的死理抱着不放，大有宁肯砍头也不退缩的玉石俱焚的意味，着实让谈判数度陷入僵局，不管金副社长再怎么八面玲珑，也不过是让这个不太占便宜的合作没那么叫人不舒服而已。两者叠加，对方在谈判桌上的话也带了刺。  
裴珉晟皱了皱眉，说出来的话倒是半点关系都扯不上：“诶？你是上次的同传先生吧？”他的声音也很软，甚至还有点奶味儿，副社长和部门经理和却都在心里哀嚎，“那天他怎么不生气呀？你和他说什么了？”  
金副社长眼泪都快掉下来了，尴尬而语气沉痛如丧考妣，接过话头：“麻烦和人家说‘非常感谢合作，静候佳音’就行了，拜托了。”  
在线路被掐断前，裴珉晟听到了耳机里传来的如释重负的轻小气音。

李在爀得体地转述完英国人的最后一句话，面无表情地目送两方人员离开会议室，狠狠地把手里的笔记本砸在桌上。一旁喝着咖啡的方星现被吓了一跳，手一抖，咖啡泼了半身：“你没事吧？”  
问也白问，亏得李在爀脾气好。但就算李在爀脾气再好，摊上这种和同传过不去的雇主也还是要生气。  
李在爀难得动了气，嘴里的脏话絮絮叨叨骂了一串，最后气不打一处来：“你们到底是怎么想的要直接和这家公司合作的？洛杉矶的shake shack不方便还是KBBQ不好吃啊？”  
“我们？”方星现眨巴着小眼睛佯装无辜，“跟我有什么关系？是柳济鸿前辈思乡心切——”  
“所以你也就跟着回来了。”李在爀毫不客气地戳穿他。  
方星现灌了口咖啡，耸耸肩表示无辜：“实在是这小伙子太棘手……你想想李副社长，张部长，林部长他们……不都是一等一的高素质人才？”

李在爀回家一觉睡到第二天中午，窝在被子里叫了份烤肉外卖才去洗漱。裴二世祖固然烦人，但能在首尔完成70%的工作也不是没好处，不用到处飞来飞去倒时差倒得昏天黑地，也能享受随时随地吃到地道韩餐的便利。他坐在电脑桌前开机，登录了守望先锋。  
好容易排进游戏，想选的黑百合已经被人抢走了，往边上看一眼，是个叫doctor的家伙。  
行吧，李在爀选了半藏。  
Doctor在语音里“hello hello”个不停的时候，李在爀立刻分辨出了那个讨人厌的声音——这不是那个二世祖吗？他冲着正在跳舞的黑百合连射了五枚瞬发箭，换来黑百合跟在他背后拼命地挥手问好，他懒得理，黑百合就孜孜不倦地边发“你好”边在语音里打招呼。  
“半藏你好呀~”  
“哈喽Hanzo~”  
“欧尼酱~”  
操。李在爀忍无可忍，一个精准的180度转身，发送了个你好。  
黑百合终于安静了。

不得不说二世祖技术不错，开门就一个飞天狙点掉了对面的天使，李在爀配合他又收了对面的法拉。双飞一掉，队友们边喊着“nice”“gosu”边冲上去占领了A点开始推车，势如破竹直接一路平推又守了对面个A惨。队友们纷纷夸奖着双C carry全场，李在爀看着黑百合的精彩三杀抢了自己四杀大招的全场最佳，不屑地冷笑一声，退出了对局。  
枪法好有什么了不起，还不是成天游手好闲无所事事练出来的 。  
不是冤家不聚头，下一把doctor排到了对面。李在爀说了三万句好话才让自己家的黑百合专精选手让出了英雄，出门一个抓钩就去找对面的黑百合了。等到狙了一枪过了半血才发现黑百合头顶上的ID不是doctor。  
诶？二世祖人呢？李在爀边补了一枪边好奇。  
就这么一愣神，如幽灵般冒出来的猎空以被狙掉半条命的代价，两梭子带走了自己，甚至还在尸体上蹲了蹲。  
这他妈不是那二世祖是谁。  
裴，珉，晟。李在爀念着这个名字咬牙切齿，简直恨得牙根都痒痒。  
对局结束的时候，doctor的好友申请却发了过来。李在爀眼也不眨眉也不皱地点了拒绝，面无表情进入了下一盘。  
麻烦嘛，还是要斩草除根的好。

去纽约的会议，裴珉晟缺席了，李在爀心情好得不像话，令人头痛的时差也直接放弃了调整。凌晨三点半坐在床上，像打鸣公鸡般的振奋。有什么直播呢，李在爀边吮着指头上的芝士酱，边翻找着twitch韩语区的直播，challenger比赛直播？好像是次级联赛吧？  
鼠标轻轻一点，打开了直播间。  
是两支没什么名气的小战队，19TCL vs HUOGUOzhenhaochi，李在爀很快被猎空视角的精彩对位吸引了，猎空灵巧的身影穿梭在阵营里，来回袭扰着后排，及时补上伤害，枪法和意识都无可挑剔。  
李在爀叼着块炸鸡瞥了眼左下角——Irene，这不会是个女孩子吧？  
他伸了个懒腰，看到猎空又换成了麦克雷。

从美国辗转欧洲，长期的居无定所加上高强度的工作，李在爀连出门游玩的心思都没了，本来也宅，干脆补了challenger的比赛，看着那支叫19TCL的战队所向披靡，从小组赛里脱颖而出，又轻轻松松杀进决赛。回首尔后李在爀舒舒服服睡了个懒觉，定了外卖打开电脑，没排几局他就又见到了Doctor。  
啊……阴魂不散，他哀嚎了一声。看着那人又抢走了黑百合。  
好友申请疯狂地从屏幕顶端弹上来，李在爀满心绝望，两眼一闭，点了通过。  
“喂喂喂，听得到我说话吗？”  
敲字：“能。”  
“要玩百合吗？”  
敲字：“可以呀。”  
“怎么称呼你呢？”  
李在爀纠结了一下，他的ID是HaventMetYou，确实没法出口，继续敲字：“재혁（Jae-hyeok）。”  
Doctor换成了小美，也打出了一行字：“재혁 nim不是很爱说话呢，嘻嘻。”  
西八——李在爀揉了揉太阳穴。

有了这一出，李在爀开始观察这个合作方的新任老板来。  
因为合作的缘故，公司的临时选址就在同一所办公楼。他确实不像个商业世家出身的贵族子弟。几乎每天都迟到早退，那辆大红色的跑车太显眼，李在爀想忽视都不行。上班时也撞见过几次，他总是一脸沮丧得上班好似上坟；穿着身阿迪达斯就堂而皇之进了公司高层的会议，跟在身后的秘书穿身得体的正装走得温文尔雅不卑不亢，但神情暴躁得活像个杀猪的。他偶尔在翻译箱里跟会议，看着裴珉晟皱着眉头照着笔记本念，一串经济学名词念下来七扭八拐，舌头打了无数个结，李在爀听得心浮气躁，笔记也乱七八糟，感觉智商都收到了侮辱。

二世祖偶尔找他双排，而且愈加频繁。这人没脸没皮，锲而不舍，被拒绝一次就再申请一次，提示音吵得李在爀头痛，一进队伍语音，好家伙，更吵更头痛，“재혁 nice”“ 재혁 gosu”来回喊，叽里呱啦像电台里台词烫嘴的广告，没完没了。幸亏裴珉晟没求他开语音，不然李在爀真招架不住了，怕是只能拿出壮士断腕的魄力，扔下一堆皮肤成就头像生涯数据跑路，开个小号玩。  
倒是这人在游戏里反而脾气好得很，一点看不出生活里为非作歹祸害人间的样子，被血虐被队友坑被队友甩锅被对面嘲讽被对面质疑是挂都不生气，专心一枪一个专心花式吹捧自己，偶尔哼些不成调的小曲，什么“格莱滴诶特儿~”惹得队友都笑起来，语音频道里顿时充满了快活的空气。

李在爀对二世祖的反感不知不觉被打消了一半。很快年末到了，公司忙着整合总结，他和搭班的方星现金炳善也被拽着去了趟欧洲。  
不过好死不死，这次裴珉晟和他同行。  
这次裴珉晟没怎么捅娄子，关键时刻也拿出了裴家的孩子该有的范儿，做了个合格的花瓶。酒会过后，一行人回酒店的路上，前方的车忽然停下来，钻出个脱了西装外套、摘了领带的青年，冲他们遥遥一挥手，一溜烟儿钻进了公园。车辆缓缓绕过广场，裴珉晟站在花丛边捧起一只鸽子，黑色的喙正轻啄着他的手指，裴珉晟咯咯笑起来，眼睛笑成两枚璀璨的弯月。  
李在爀的心忽然被轻微地触动了一下。  
还是个小孩子呀。  
等候飞机起飞的李在爀百无聊赖，又翻出了19TCL的视频来看，这支战队已经晋级，获得了在线下的一级联赛与强队厮杀的资格。身旁裴珉晟正放着行李，垂眸时讶异地问：“诶？你在看这个比赛吗？”  
李在爀有些惊讶地看了他一眼，点点头。  
俩人正好挨着，裴珉晟毫无自知之明地降下了座位中间的隔板，聊起对游戏对英雄的看法。李在爀揉揉眉心听他讲，看着小孩子眼睛迸发出格外明亮的神采，有些动容。等到裴珉晟聊起声名赫赫的OWL战队时，李在爀忍不住打断了他，问他是否了解19TCL还有那个非常厉害的猎空。投桃报李，裴珉晟口若悬河滔滔不绝讲了这么久，他总得说点什么。  
没想到裴珉晟忽然住了口，缩回了座位里，就想方才挑起话头的那个人不是他一样。  
西八。李在爀又开始讨厌这个二世祖了。

李在爀刚回家吃了顿饭就登录了游戏，裴珉晟的头像到午夜时分才亮起来。他忽然起了捉弄的心思：“Doctor怎么一直没上线？”  
看看这小孩会怎么说。  
“ㅠ ㅠ”  
“怎么了呀。”  
“재혁형，我遇到难题了。”  
“说说看？”  
“我想打职业诶……但家人不让。”  
……？！  
二世祖竟然想当职业选手？李在爀心里有点不是滋味 ，又是羡慕又是好笑又是替他难过。左下角的话一行接一行地弹出来。  
“但现在我根本不喜欢现在的工作  
“家人也很难过，可我不想妥协  
“我不想把所有的事都搞砸了”  
李在爀有些难以呼吸，似乎小孩儿的困境顺着网线也把他缚住了。  
他犹犹豫豫地构思着话：“拿出点成绩来，证明给他们看。”  
怎么说才显得恰如其分呢……  
“好好和他们沟通。表达好决心的话，应该会很可能的吧？  
“他们也是想让你过得好一点呢。  
“倒是打职业的话，很辛苦的。”  
一行字飞快地、不加犹豫地跳了出来：“我不怕。”  
李在爀心头一热：“那就好。”  
“嗯嗯。  
“谢谢哥安慰我。  
“双排啦。”  
整局比赛李在爀都打得有点心不在焉，还沉浸在和裴珉晟的对话里。这局不太顺利，自己家的温斯顿严重脱节，完完全全当了对面的充电宝，进攻被守了个A惨，队友骂骂咧咧怨双辅沉迷输入，转头又把锅甩到裴珉晟身上。  
裴珉晟倒是笑嘻嘻地满不在乎：“我会注意的。没事，我们接下来好好打嘛。”  
李在爀心不在焉，鬼使神差开了麦：“我们家半藏打得没问题，你换成大锤的话，我们肯定能赢。”  
等他说完话，才意识到自己干了什么蠢事。血液一瞬间全部涌进大脑来，轰得一声炸开，心跳加速，手心也冒汗：裴珉晟会认出自己的声音吗？  
队友并没换英雄，温斯顿一顿操作猛如虎，先手阵亡，己方大势已去，这一局以果断而毫无悬念的失败告终。队伍语音里一直没声音，李在爀的心提到了嗓子眼，眼睁睁看着左下角私聊弹出两行字：  
我先睡啦  
晚安  
李在爀面无表情地叹了口气。

第二天他盯着黑眼圈去公司，被前台小哥揶揄的目光盯得如芒在背。一进门，方星现暧昧的笑容让他怀疑自己在梦游。方星现捶了一把他的胸口：“你怎么回事？”  
“西八好痛……”李在爀莫名其妙，“什么怎么回事？你怎么回事？神神叨叨的。”  
“有人给你送花呀，在——爀——哥——”方星现冲他挤挤眼，往他的办公室使了个眼色。  
李在爀顺着目光看去，一束黄玫瑰静静地躺在那里，他推门进去一看，被卡片上大大的“在爀哥”惊得瞳孔地震。  
接下来的几天，每天李在爀都能收到花束，偶尔自己没去办公室，方星现看热闹不嫌事大，干脆代劳送到他公寓来，顺便打听神秘的送花人到底是谁。李在爀说着毫无头绪，心里却模模糊糊猜了个大概，即使没有落款，花语也能教人猜了个七七八八。  
黄玫瑰，风信子，香水百合。黄玫瑰，勿忘我。风信子，常春藤。  
——总归都是什么表达友谊、表达歉意的花。  
还能是谁呢。李在爀哭笑不得地看着好友列表上灰了好几天的头像。  
他早就不生他气了啊。

但他忘了这位二世祖是个天不怕地不怕的主。今早李在爀收到的，是一大束娇艳欲滴香气扑鼻的红玫瑰，李在爀盯着卡片上，只剩下鬼画符般的“oppa”附加一个荡漾的波浪号。好奇心过于强烈的同事们凑过来问是哪个小妹妹这么主动这么烈，被李在爀毫不客气地送了一记白眼轰了出门。  
手机的提示音响起，是个未知号码。李在爀努努嘴，接通了。  
“啊……那个……嗯……”  
是熟悉的带着奶味儿的小孩子的声音。李在爀一脸不忍直视——即使他根本看不到裴珉晟的纠结神色，忍了半天还是主动打破了尴尬：“是裴社长吧？”  
“叫我珉晟就好！”语气忽然变得欢快，话像蹦豆子一样跑出来，“在爀哥，我们一起吃个饭吧！就今天好不好？你方便吗？”  
“啊……那个……”李在爀本能地想要拒绝，“我今天不是很方便。”  
“那要不……明天？”  
“明天也……不太行……”  
话筒那边沉默了两秒，就在李在爀开始怀疑是不是伤了小孩儿的心的时候，听到裴珉晟轻声地说：“我要走了诶。想走之前和在爀哥道个别。”  
“诶？”他愣了一下，“要去哪里？”  
“我们见面说！五点我在你们公司楼下等你吧。”  
李在爀挂了电话，盯着面前那束燃烧着的火红玫瑰，头大如斗。

在车上闲谈还好，等在烤肉店坐下来，两人面对面，裴珉晟的脸以肉眼可见的速度蹿红。  
“那个……”两个人同时说。  
“你先说。”继续同步。  
李在爀看着几乎要把头扎进桌子的小孩儿，先开了口：“那个……裴社长要去哪里啊？”  
“叫我珉晟就行。我已经不是社长了。”裴珉晟终于抬了头，咧嘴一笑，眉眼弯弯，牙齿倒是毫不客气地露了个七七八八，态度礼貌又客气，话尾是藏不住的轻快和得意。  
“诶？”李在爀神色一动，“和家里说过了吗？”  
“嗯呐，”他有点不好意思地捂着脸，“我加入的战队要建立线下基地了。”  
裴珉晟意味深长地看过来。李在爀忽然有种不太妙的预感。  
“哥知道的，是19TCL。那个哥夸过的Irene，是我。”  
李在爀吃惊地瞪大了眼。  
“之前的事，真的给在爀哥添麻烦了。那个时候太任性了，爸爸妈妈也都训过我了。对不起。”小孩俯身，头都快贴到盘子上，然后直起身看他，“那个……嗯……哥还生气吗？对了，花收到了吗？”  
亏你还好意思提。  
李在爀早就注意到了，裴珉晟有一双过于明亮纯粹的双眼，澄澈得能反射出世间一切美好的事物。现在这双水汪汪的眼睛小心翼翼地看着他，像只温驯的傻乎乎的幼龄大型犬。  
他笑笑：“早不生气了。”  
“哥是不是早就知道是我？”  
“嗯，一听声音就听出来了。”李在爀想起最开始那个对局，笑出声来。  
“哦。”裴珉晟好像自在多了，在座位上扭了两下，从背着的双肩包里扒拉出来一顶棒球帽，“送给哥的。”  
李在爀接过来，虽然但是，还是觉得哪里怪怪的。  
临别前，李在爀看着恋恋不舍的裴珉晟，半是安慰半是鼓励地抱住他，拍拍背：“珉晟要加油啊。”  
他被有力地回抱住，长久而坚定，直到他轻轻推开：“回家吧。”  
裴珉晟一步三回头、嘴角咧到后脑勺似的离开了。  
李在爀自己都没发现脸上的笑意。

李在爀又梦见了那个拥抱，热度与力度都真实到如同重演。他的头埋在裴珉晟宽阔的肩上，感受到呼吸起伏的节奏，也闻得到布料上纯白明净的皂香。一双手臂揽在后背，就像要把他箍进身体里。  
他猛地醒来，略有些不自在地抓抓蓬松的乱发，翻出卷在被子里的手机，凌晨三点。  
五分钟前，来自珉晟的消息：  
“哥，我想换个ID去参加比赛诶，要不我们叫一样的名字吧？”  
李在爀笑起来，乐呵呵地想了想，在屏幕上摁了又删，然后发送：  
“不如叫个有关联的？”  
“不错喔，嘻嘻。哥有什么主意吗？”  
他拽过地毯上的笔记本，打开naver去查。在互相否定许多奇奇怪怪的脑洞以后，李在爀的鼠标定格在一串字母上。  
“把Carpe diem拆开好不好？是拉丁语，是抓住现在的意思——及时行乐。”  
“好呀”  
“珉晟要选哪个？”  
“在爀哥是哥哥，那我选diem吧”  
“你好diem~”  
“你好carpe”  
发过来的还有一张傻乎乎的自拍笑脸。

第二个周五的晚上，李在爀抱着一大袋薯片，坐在电脑前等待着一级联赛的开幕。  
这是Diem选手职业生涯的第一战，他准备好了。  
他呢？


End file.
